


Heaven is a place on Earth

by punkcupid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe: San Junipero, Black Mirror - Freeform, F/F, Future Almost Sex, Inspired by that one piece of fanart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time-traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: The main strip of San Istus was bustling with light, flooded with music and people. Cars would buzz by blasting their radios to let everybody know who they were. Or at least who they were pretending to be.





	1. Davy's

The main strip of San Istus was bustling with light, flooded with music and people. Cars would buzz by blasting their radios to let everybody know who they were. Or at least who they were pretending to be. Lucretia couldn’t pull any music out of the other, all a blur of beats and guitar riffs and high vocals. The only tune that weighed anything in her mind came from a small red convertible. Belinda Carlisle’s Heaven is a Place on Earth. How ironic.

Before she could dissociate too much on the busy street, Lucretia heard the familiar sounds of arguing making their way down the street. She turned her eyes towards a begging man and… possibly the hottest girl she’d ever seen. Of course, it was hard to not see her, being dressed in a bright glittery blazer with hair miles high, all perfectly crimped. Lucretia could tell, even being what she was, that this man was unattractive. Oily black hair, dark skin that looked sticky and sick, wearing an outfit that emphasized all of his worst features.  
  
“C’mon, Lup--”  
  
“Lucas, I’m trying to walk.”

“We’ve only got a few hours so let's use them--”

“I am using them!”  
  
The couple stepped into the local nightclub: Davy’s. It was brightly lit, blasting the most distinguishable music on the whole street. It was intimidating, people flooding in and out quickly. With a deep breath, Lucretia made her way towards the bar.

It was just as intimidating inside as it was outside. The lights are dimmed, C’est la Vie pounding through multiple speakers. Everything is flooded with people, from the center dance floor to the tables surrounding to the bar itself. Lucretia flicks her eyes across the room, trying to find… well. She was trying to find that girl. But she wasn’t going to go on thirsty. She grabbed herself a simple Coke before stepping into the crowd.

Lucretia searched for a good few minutes, with no luck. You’d think someone in a bright red, sparkling blazer would be easier to find. Defeated, she made her way towards the lacking arcade corner of the bar. Only a four games line the walls, Bubble Bobble, Rolling Thunder, Top Speed, Double Dragon… Bubble Bobble would have to do.

Inserting a quarter into the machine, Lucretia began the game, fingers flying across the controls as though she’d been born to play the game. A few levels in, a voice came from over her shoulder.

“You’re really good at this, bro.”

Lucretia didn’t pay any mind to the voice, only looking out of the corner of her eye to see who was speaking to her. He looks like the living embodiment of any and all teenage movies of the era. An obnoxiously bright jacket, angled sunglasses, a backward baseball cap. She didn’t want to think of what kind of terrible shoes he was wearing.

“...thanks.”

“I think it’s totally radical that it has two endings. Don’t you?”

Focus diverted, Lucretia’s fingers slip, causing her to lose the last life she had. “Fuck!”

The man seemed a bit startled at her vulgar language, but shook it off quickly. “It’s chill dude! Wanna play some Top Speed bro?”

Lucretia turns her head towards the game he’s advertising, just as a car crashes into a building on screen. Something shoots through her, causing everything to stiffen and her vision goes blurred for a split second. “I’m um. Gonna pass.”

Picking up her drink, Lucretia quickly left the scene, keeping her head low. Behind her, she could hear the man huffed. “It’s chill. You’ll get ‘em next time Brodes.”

Lucretia grabbed a booth, one of the only ones not taken. Unable to find the blazered girl, she had to resort to people watching. Everyone in the bar looked so… inauthentic. It looked as though they’d pulled their fashions straight out of a Babysitters Club book. Or The Breakfast Club. The entire scene felt wrong. Gross.

That was until a flick of red came into view.

Sprinting her way towards Lucretia’s booth was the girl, crimped hair flying behind her and an excited panic in her eyes. Before Lucretia could do anything, the woman was sliding her way into her booth and whispering into Lucretia’s ear.

“Go along with whatever I say.”  
“E-excuse me?”

“Just follow what I do.”

In just that moment, that oily haired, sickly skinned man came over to the table, sporting his own drink. His eyes were desperate, eyebrows knit together in frustration. “Lup--”

The woman-- Lup-- rolled her eyes at him. “Hey, Lucas? You’re just being a jackass at this point. I’m gonna block you any second now--”

“There’s only two hours--”

“Lucas!”

Lucas was knitting his fingers together, face growing more and more tense by the second. “But last Saturday--”

“Last Saturday! Emphasis on the word last!”

Lucretia’s eyes kept darting between the two as the argument continued to grow, seemingly gathering no attention from the other patrons. In just a moment, an arm had been wrapped around her shoulders, causing just the slightest warmth in her cheeks.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit, Lucas. I need to catch up with my friend here. She’s sick as hell. A year to live sick, Lucas.” Lup patted Lucretia’s shoulder as she spoke.

Lucretia felt a sudden burst of confidence surge through her. “Seven months, to be exact.”

The look on Lup’s face quickly went from surprise to pure glee. “Lucas. Private time.”

Slumping his shoulders, Lucas accepted his fate. “Alright. I’ll talk to you later, Lup.”

With that, he’d weaved his way back into the crowd. A few beats pass before Lup turns to Lucretia with a shit eating grin on her face. “Holy fucking shit! Seven months? That was awesome!”

Lucretia half smiled, curling her shoulders into her body ever so slightly. “It was nothing.”

Lup pulled her arm off of Lucretia, extending it instead into a handshake. “I’m Lup.”

Accepting it, Lucretia began to appreciate the roughness of Lup’s hands. Calloused, scarred, lived in. “Lucretia.”

As soon as Lup pulled her hand back, Lucretia felt the loss. The dents in her hand where callouses had pressed in just a bit too hard. The warmth that had radiated from it. “I feel kind of bad for him. Met him at The Gulch.”

Lucretia felt her eyebrows knit together just slightly. “The Gulch?”

A sly look spread over Lup’s face, framed perfectly by her golden hair and loud jewelry. “If you don’t know what The Gulch is, you don’t want to.”

Feeling the lag in the conversation, Lucretia’s hands absentmindedly began swirling the straw in her empty coke bottle. The small clinks that it made drew Lup’s attention almost immediately. “You want another one?”

Immediately Lucretia’s hands froze. “Oh no, I don’t--”

Before she could continue to argue, a sharp tug on her hand pulled her out of her seat. “C’mon!” Something flickered in Lup’s eyes that Lucretia couldn’t help but feel a rush from. “It’s on me!”

“Everything’s free tho--”

“It’s! On! Me!”

The duo wove their way through the crowd. Well, Lucretia was dragged through it. Lup maneuvered expertly through the dancers and loiterers, all while wearing five-inch stilettos. If it weren’t for the situation they were in, Lucretia would’ve wondered how Lup could humanly possibly still be walking.

Seating themselves at the bar, Lup whistled over the bartender, a woman with white hair and purple eyes. “Hey, Ren!”

Ren leaned over the counter, flickering her eyes between Lup and Lucretia, causing Lucretia to curl into her shoulders again. “What can I get you, ladies?”

“Two Jack and Cokes. Asap.” Lup flashed a finger gun at Ren, displaying her elegantly painted red nails to the whole world.

But Lucretia couldn’t focus on that at the moment. She was too busy hyper-focusing on Lup’s order. “Just a coke--”

“Two Jack and Cokes!” Lup interjected.

As Ren began trekking around her supplies, Lup’s eyes trailed over to Lucretia’s… everything. Lup leaned gently onto one hand, not at all trying to hide the fact that she was basically undressing Lucretia with her eyes.

Lucretia chuckled nervously, folding her hands into her lap. “What are you doing?”

The corners of Lup’s lips curled up. “Regarding you.”

The girls’ orders were placed in front of them at that moment, along with a small wink from Ren. “It feels more like analyzing.”

“Maybe so. Take a sip, babe.”

There was a hesitation as Lucretia processed this seemingly random pet name. But in the name of impressing this bedazzling woman, Lucretia had no time to process before taking a swift chug of her drink. Of course, this didn’t go well, as she proceeded to half choke on it.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Lup reached a hand out only to have it ushered down by a coughing Lucretia.

“I’m-- I’m perfectly fine. Thank you.”

Seeing her partner fine, Lup allowed herself to laugh at the situation. “Have you ever had one before?”

Instinctually, Lucretia diverted her gaze as low as she could. “No. It’s just been. So long.”

Each one of them took a sip, Lucretia coughing significantly less than the last time.

“So.” Lup walked her fingers over to Lucretia’s hand, tracing them up and down the back. “Are you a full-timer or?”

Lucretia shook her head, smiling towards the floor. “I’m just--”

“A tourist.” Lucretia looked up to see Lup smiling gently back up at her, along with the motion of her gently intertwining their fingers.

“How long have you been in San Istus?” Lup’s eyes were not staying where one would consider them socially acceptable. But Lucretia didn’t seem to mind at all.

“It’s actually my first day.”

Lup popped into a straighter posture. “First day! Awesome! How about we--”

At that moment the music changes, turning into the spunky beats of What Have You Done For Me. Instantly Lup’s shoulders start bopping, a smile spreading to each corner of her face. “Holy shit! I love this song!” She grabs Lucretia’s other hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. “We can’t not dance to this!”

Lucretia pulls back just a bit, wishing she could dig her heels into the concrete floor. “I can’t dance. I don’t--”

But Lucretia is no match for the strength that Lup exhibits. “I’ll show you! Just follow me!”

Before any further deflecting could occur, Lucretia was on the dance floor, with Lup swaying every part of her so smoothly, so effortlessly. “Copy me!”

She shuffled her shoulders slightly, moving her hips subconsciously as she did. With a deep breath, Lucretia stiffly shifted her shoulders, slowly becoming more and more comfortable as she does. In no time at all, she’s dancing easily to the beat, more or less awkwardly. It’s quickly interrupted, however, by the daggers she feels piercing into her back.

Everyone around her is… staring at her. Not in distaste, but in curiosity. It bores into Lucretia’s skull, causing her to become stiffer, her heart rate to suddenly curve through the roof, her legs to turn into jello. Lucretia takes a few steps back, before sprinting off the dance floor before anyone can notice.

The alleyway just outside the bar is damp, cigarette smoke lingering in the air even though Lucretia is the only one there. She shuffles her feet in the puddles below her until the opening of the bar door interrupts. “There you are! You trying to disappear?”

Lucretia quickly turns towards the door, in time to see Lup leaning against the doorframe, displaying herself in her entirety. Her iconic red blazer, dozens of jewels dangling from her neck, her intricately designed shaved sides, her eyes that seemed to hold the entirety of the sky behind them. “No, I just… everyone was looking. Staring. Y’know, two girls dancing.”

Lup sat next to Lucretia, crossing her legs. “They were staring ‘cause we’re bodacious, babe. People are so much less uptight than they used to be.”

Lucretia couldn’t respond, only continue to hunch into herself. “Look. I’m sorry that I pressured you into it. I just get so… stressed. Only one night a week. I’m about as impatient as they get.”

Lup looks Lucretia up and down again. Her hands trail closer and closer to Lucretia. “Hey, if you’re anxious about people staring…” The calloused hands were on Lucretia’s thigh instantly. “We could always…”

As soon as Lucretia could feel those… angelic hands streaking up her, she bolted upright, on her feet. “I’m sorry I--”

An unsure chuckle escapes Lup’s lips. “It’s okay. I get it.”

“I’m-- I’m engaged?”

“Now?”

  
“Yeah, it’s-- I mean--”

  
“Don’t worry I get it.”

Even though nothing but embarrassment and guilt-wracked Lucretia’s body, there was this almost… amused face decorating Lup’s features. “I need to. I just. I need to go.”

Lup knit her eyebrows together with a chuckle. “In the rain?”

“It’s-- It’s been great to meet you.” Lucretia stuck out her hand for Lup to shake it, almost pulling it back before Lup shook it, shoulders shaking in amusement.

“You too.”

Turning to walk away, Lucretia made it only a few paces before turning her head to look back at Lup. But she wasn’t there. Not surprising.

Just as the thunderclaps, the clock strikes twelve, and Lucretia isn’t there either.


	2. Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia goes back for a second chance.

There is no way in hell that Lucretia was going to miss her shot this time. She was out to impress, out to make a name for herself. And there was only one way to do that. Fashion montage.

With things being the way they were, it was insanely easy to change from outfit to outfit. The first was slim, blue. There wasn’t a curve on her body that could hide from the shining material. Lucretia felt powerful, elegant, sexy… wrong. In an instant the outfit was new.

This was more flirty than the last. Ruffles covered the soft pink fabric, still showing off Lucretia’s figure, but more subtly. A pink clip almost resembling a loofa found itself in her hair. As Lucretia twirled the skirt, she caught her eye in the mirror. This was far too Breakfast Club for her. Another new outfit it was.

Now, this. If the other two outfits didn’t make her look desperate, this one put the cherry on top of the cake. A smooth white dress, contrasting her dark skin in every way. Her already short hair was slicked against her head, light eye-shadow powdering her eyes. There was no doubt everyone would be looking at her in this. But… that wasn’t what she wanted. Lucretia wanted her.

The final outfit felt the most right. It wasn’t bold, or flashy. It was a plain blue long sleeve polo, a tan skirt, and a jean jacket. It was almost exactly like the one she’d worn last Saturday, the only new thing is the jacket. It was slightly intriguing, while at the same time being comfortable. Everything about it was perfect.

Just as it was the week before, Davy’s was packed with people in bright and flashy outfits. And just as before, Lucretia blended in easily. Every voice blended together, a discordant harmony that made Lucretia want to cover her ears. But now wasn’t the time. A pair of voices made their way over the sounds, over the beat of Living in a Box. One discreetly nasally voice, and one angelic voice.

“Lucas. Seriously, you’re being creepy as hell. I’m going to block you, no joke.”

“Lup please, if you’d just listen--”

The sight of the duo came into view from around a weight supporting pillar. Sitting in a booth, Lup was stuck on the inside, as Lucas sat on the outside begging. “How many girls live in San Istus?”

“Well according to the statistics--”

Lucretia leaned against the pillar, watching as Lup began to rub her temples. “Too many. Hundreds. Maybe thousands. Plenty of fish in the sea. Go rope some other girl into your net.”

Lucas leaned back a bit, giving Lup just a bit more breathing room. “Everyone here, well, about 89 percent, is basically or literally dead. I don’t want that, I want--”

Right at that moment, the crowd burst into cheering as Need You Tonight came on the speakers. “They seem pretty lively for dead people, Lucas.”

“That’s not what I want--” Lucas extended his hand towards Lup’s face, she smacked it away before he could get within an inch of her.

“If you want a quick fuck then you can go to The Gulch. Move.”

Lup stood within the booth, prompting Lucas to scooch back with nothing but fear in his eyes. “I’m sorry, please just--”

Lup whipped her head towards him, baring her teeth just slightly. “Lucas. I’m done with attachments. Been there done that. We had sex, and now we’re done. Goodbye.”

Lup stormed off, into the women’s bathroom, leaving Lucas standing solemnly. After a beat, he took a napkin from the table imprinted with Lup’s trademark bright red lipstick. Then, he was gone.

Once she was sure most everyone but Lup was out of the bathroom, Lucretia began to weave her way through the crowd of dancers and drinkers. Despite in reality the trip only took a matter of seconds, all the surroundings made it feel like a lifetime. But before she knew it, Lucretia was entering the restroom.

Every noise and every alcoholic scent flooded out of Lucretia’s senses as the bathroom door shut. It was replaced with fluorescent lights and cleaner smell, as well as the sight of a bright red blazer, crimped hair, and stilettos. There Lup stood, applying an extra layer of her lipstick in the mirror.

It took a moment, but Lup noticed Lucretia standing in the entrance. She set the lipstick on the counter, turning towards her. “You’re… back?”

Lucretia holds her hands in front of herself, fiddling with her fingers nervously. “Yeah. I, um… I don’t know how to do this.”

A smile overcomes Lup’s features as she takes a few slow steps towards Lucretia. “Do what?”

If it weren’t for her dark complexion, the blush on Lucretia’s face would be clearly evident. Lup began to trail her hands up Lucretia’s arms, resting them on her shoulders and gazing into her eyes. “I just. Please, make this easy for me.”

Something more gently made its way across Lup’s features as she pulled one hand up to Lucretia’s face, stroking her thumb across the soft skin. “You wanna get in my car?”

Leaning into the touch, Lucretia put her hand on Lup’s own. “Please.”

Lup grabbed a hold of both of Lucretia’s hands, pulling her slightly, guiding her out of the bathroom. “Then let’s go.”

\---

Lup’s Jeep sped down the highway, wind blowing through both her hair and into Lucretia’s eyes. Despite wearing a seatbelt, Lucretia couldn’t help but near topple over as they rounded a particularly sharp turn. Lucretia looked towards Lup, who was grinning behind her sunglasses. “Are you sure we should be going this fast?” Lucretia asked, gripping the armrest.

Lup scoffed a laugh. “What’s the worst that’s gonna happen? We’ll die?”

That seemed to calm Lucretia down just a bit. But that nervousness of being in a car, and the awkward silence begged her to say something. “How long have you been here?” Lucretia shouted over the engine.

“In San Istus?” A nod from Lucretia. “A month? Two months? The plan is long enough to enjoy me and long enough to forget. I’m a tourist.”

Lup flipped up her sunglasses, grinning at Lucretia. Of course, Lucretia couldn’t help but smile back. That is until they saw a pair of headlights heading straight towards the Jeep. Both women scream in terror as Lup quickly turns the vehicle onto the flat on the side of the road. They skid a few feet, before screeching to a halt.

Out of breath, the duo pants as they gather their bearings. While panic still courses through Lucretia’s veins, Lup begins to laugh. “I’m sorry but-- holy shit your face!”

Feeling the fear flood out of her, Lucretia begins to laugh as well. As the two laughs, Lup starts up the engine again, driving back onto the road.

\---

Lup’s home was simply lovely. A little cottage sitting on the seaside, waves from the ocean nearly lapping against the wooden porch. There was a faint smell of salt wafting off the ocean, but not enough to completely overwhelm the senses. It felt completely artificial. Lup unlocked the door as Lucretia observed, having to pull her in by her wrist once the door was opened.

Inside was dark. Even the few lights that automatically came on as they stepped inside were dimmed, making every movement that Lup made absolutely elegant and almost blurred. As she set her keys down on the table, Lucretia’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the photo frame right next to them.

The photo appeared to be Lup, wearing an absolutely idiotic party hat and blowing into a noisemaker, with a banner reading “HAPPY 21st!” over her. Except… it didn’t look like Lup. Sure it was her face, but the body belonged to a man, and the freckles dotting their face were in a completely different pattern than the ones on Lup’s.

“Who’s this?” Lucretia picked up the frame, tracing her fingers down the wooden panels.

Lup’s hand took the frame and she gazed at it, just for a moment, before setting it face down. She took Lucretia’s face in one hand, waist in the other, pulling her close before putting their lips together. It takes a moment for Lucretia to completely process what's happening, before reciprocating the action completely.

Just seconds later, Lucretia is being pushed onto Lup’s bed, with hands trailing down her body, fingertips radiating heat. As Lup began to unbutton her jeans, Lucretia couldn’t help but place her hands on the shoulders above her. “You’ll need-- you’ll need to show me.”

A near devilish grin spread across Lup’s lips as she undid her own belt buckle. “Perfect.”

\---

Positively out of breath, the two women laid next to each other as the moonlight filtered in through the bedroom window and over their nude forms. Lup trails her hand over to where Lucretia’s is resting, simply laying it on top. “So you’ve never had sex with a woman? I mean, that's not a critique, that was--”

Lucretia laughed gently, turning her head to look at Lup. Her hair was wild, eyes swirling with a combination of lust and anxiety. Lup was… “No. Never with a woman, never with… well with anyone.”

Lup propped herself up on her elbow, pulling her hand back from Lucretia’s to do so. “Never? Not with someone in town or--”

Pulling the blanket on her up a bit higher, Lucretia looked bashfully down. “Nope. Nobody ever.” Lucretia traced her fingers across the sheets. “You deflowered me in a sense.”

Lup’s lips pressed together before bursting out in laughter. “Deflowered? Who are you, Shakespeare?”

“Shut up!” Lucretia batted at Lup’s shoulder, not removing it after contact. “Never had a relationship either.”

Something lit up in Lup’s eyes. “You’ve never been in a relationship before? Aren’t you engaged?”

Lucretia’s chest tightened at the mention. “That’s complicated. Magnus really is a nice guy.”

Lup took the hand resting on her shoulder and knit their fingers together, staring gently at Lucretia. Despite the gentleness, there was that ever-present anxiety behind her. “So,” Lucretia began, “When did you know you liked women?”

“Well.” Lup flopped down on her back, keeping her hand with Lucretia’s. “I like guys too. Equality and whatever. But I guess… forever?”

There was hesitation in Lup, her shoulders tightened and her eyes began to drift down. But Lucretia trailed her thumb across the back of Lup’s hand, causing everything to loosen a bit. “I never really made any commitments though. But I would be attracted to people all the time. There was this one guy-- his ass looked amazing in these jeans he owned. Dated him for a long while but…”

Another reassuring stroke from Lucretia. “He passed away young. Something with research he did. I never really dated after that. Focused on family and shit. It was… it was worth it.”

Lucretia tightened her grip on Lup’s hand as she looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 11:59. “Only a minute,” she said, leaning over to kiss Lup on the forehead.

A small chuckle escaped Lup’s lips. “Let’s just lay here then.”

The women were curled together as the clock struck midnight, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally realized why I always write from Lucretia's perspective. It's definitely not because I'm projecting myself and my love for Lup on her or anything. Why would you even say that?
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading chapter two! If you want to yell at me or something, visit me on my tumblr: musidoodle.tumblr.com
> 
> AU credit goes to @serkeight on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, your local lesbian shoving her two favorite sapphic relationships together!
> 
> This AU is not mine, it belongs to serkeight on tumblr!
> 
> The art that inspired this: http://serkeight.tumblr.com/post/164465619152/okay-hear-me-out-san-junipero-lupcretia-au
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
